MURAI TERKUAI
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: [Katakan padaku. Bagaimana caranya untuk menyerah ... tentangmu?]


_[I love you.]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **MURAI TERKUAI**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kata yang tak akan pernah sampai,_

 _Isinya tak semerbak bunga merampai._

 _Dibawa angin, kelopaknya memburai._

 _Lalu bisik-kisik, Berhentilah berandai._

 _._

"Aku akan menyerah," kata si pirang itu dengan gegabah. "Aku akan menyerah tentangmu. Aku akan melepaskanmu."

Laki-laki di hadapannya termenung. Jalanan ramai, riuh-rendah di sekeliling, tapi telinganya terasa berdengung. Apa ia akan segera menjadi tuli? Tak akan lagi sanggup mendengar kata dan berbagai ekspresi emosi?

Si pirang menghela napas. Di wajahnya, kini tampak satu senyuman.

Di mata Sai, senyuman itu bagaikan senyuman manekin yang sering ia lihat di toko-toko pakaian. Palsu dan tak meyakinkan.

.

 _Risalah rindu itu mekar—berhelai-helai._

 _Membius, memabukkan, membuai._

 _Piring-piring berisi pai,_

 _Menggoda Sang Jarak agar tak merapal lerai._

 _._

Pertemuan mereka adalah sesuatu yang indah. Pertemuan setelah sekian lama—setelah berkali-kali dibatalkan dan direncanakan ulang. Pertemuan pertama setelah dipaksa berpisah. Pertemuan yang selalu dikhayal dan semestinya dikenang.

Jika seperti ini, kenangan pahit namanya.

"Kau berhak dapat perempuan lain yang lebih baik, Sai. Maksudku …." Si pirang terdiam lama.

 _Kalau memang kau mau menyerah, mengapa kau mengusulkan pertemuan ini untuk ada?_

Namun tidak. Sai hanya menatap Ino yang kini memilih mengalihkan pandangannya seolah ada hal lain yang menarik di jalanan yang padat itu.

.

 _Perasa mati, kaku tiada henti, tangis berderai._

 _Kecut, masam, tenggakan racun sesirup cermai._

 _Apa itu pekikan melampaui ramai?_

 _Hanya ia saja―Wahai Burung Murai._

 _._

"Maksudku," akhirnya perempuan itu kembali bersuara, "seharusnya sudah sejak lama aku menyerah."

"Sejak lama?" Sai berusaha menggali kejelasan. "Sejak kapan pastinya?"

"… Semenjak kita berpisah hari itu."

Sai menyipitkan mata―berusaha mencari kebohongan dari kata-kata itu. Tanpa sadar, ia pun mengepalkan tangan erat-erat.

"Kau serius, Ino?"

.

 _Ayal pendusta, melebur, menguap, cinta mengurai,_

 _Membunuh dan lantas menutup gerai._

 _(mencekik)_

 _Sesak terbungkus tirai selampai,_

 _(mencekik)_

 _Di bibirnya terselip utuh teratai,_

 _(mencekik)_

 _Bertangan terkunci rantai._

 _(tak kuasa lagi memekik)_

 _._

"Sudahlah."

.

 _Sudah, sudah! Sudah!_

 _Sudah selesai!_

.

"Jangan diperpanjang dan biarkan aku menyerah dengan tenang. Oke?"

"Kau … naksir cowok lain?"

Yamanaka Ino menggeleng terburu-buru. Mulutnya sesaat hendak berucap, tapi Sai melihat perempuan itu kembali mengatupkan mulut dan menelan ludah.

Lalu, senyumannya kembali terkembang. Lebih lebar, lebih bersinar. Tak terasa lagi adanya kepura-puraan.

Tuluskah?

 _Aku mencintaimu._

Perempuan itu menarik napas panjang. Dengan suara riang, ia berkata kemudian,

"Iya. Kayaknya …."

 _Aku mencintaimu …._

 _._

 _Usai._

 _Aku bersimpuh di lantai,_

 _Menyerah pada badai._

 _Kutukan hati yang lari dari semai,_

 _Kerap sendirian bertikai,_

 _Hingga melemah, melempai._

 _Akan kutuai:_

 _._

Sai belum bisa membalas apa-apa. Hanya jantungnya yang semakin berdetak tak beraturan. Tak nyaman. Ingin ia berlari pergi, pun ingin ia meluapkan isi hati agar perempuan itu tak jadi pergi.

Tapi setelah ini, mereka akan segera berpisah lagi, 'kan? Jauh, Ino di sana―di negara yang berbeda untuk memburu cita. Sai ditinggal di sini―tak bisa menggapai selain lewat mimpi.

Terlalu jauh. _Tak terjangkau_.

Dan entah kapan mereka bisa bertemu lagi ….

.

 _Sepenggal cerita usai._

.

"Begitu?" ujar Sai akhirnya.

Ino menggangguk pelan. Tangannya kemudian terentang, mengundang.

"Peluk aku! Untuk terakhir kalinya. Hehe!"

Sai terpaku. Hanya diam menatap lama. Seulas senyum ia sunggingkan kemudian, diikuti sebuah gelengan kepala.

"Semoga berbahagia."

Setelahnya, Sai pun berlalu melenggang, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi pada Ino. Ia juga tak menoleh barang sekali pun; seakan tak ada bimbang—meski hanya sedikit.

Apa yang Ino harapkan? Sai tak mungkin lagi menyambut satu pelukan hangat. Karena jika itu ia lakukan …

… mungkin ia tak akan sanggup melepaskan.

 _._

 _Tak pengaruhnya gravitasi, elok ekor bak perisai,_

 _Tinggi semampai,_

 _Menentang langit berawankan kapas tercerai-berai,_

 _Lantas kicau menantang petik-petik kasar dawai._

 _._

Di sisi lain, Ino termangu. Tangannya sudah bergantung lemah tanpa daya di sisi-sisi tubuh. Harusnya ia tahu; seberapa dingin Sai bisa memperlakukannya.

Berkebalikan dari itu, langit begitu biru. Matahari masih benderang dan angin hangat bertiup lembut memanjakan.

Kepala Ino refleks menengadah. Ia tak berhasil. Pahit yang mati-matian ia sembunyikan akhirnya tumpah.

Ingin ia mulai melangkah dan mengejar laki-laki yang kini hanya terlihat sosok punggungnya. Namun jemari lebih cepat meraih ponsel yang ada di saku. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia mulai mengetik baris-baris panjang: mengetik seluruh perasaan, mengungkapkan kebusukan.

Harus tahu―ia harus tahu yang sebenarnya. Ino bukan ingin menyerah.

Sai harus tahu!

Harus ….

 _Tidak._

Sai tidak harus tahu.

Ibu jari Ino menekan tombol hapus. Deretan baris di layar ponselnya pun bersih tak berbekas.

Sudah.

Kaki Ino melangkah ke arah sebaliknya. Ia akan menyambangi hotel dan mempersiapkan penerbangannya kembali ke negara tempat tinggalnya saat ini.

 _._

 _Burung Murai beruntai―_

 _._

 _Sai, maafkan aku!_

 _Sesungguhnya, bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan!_

 _Kau tahu betapa keras kepalanya aku._

 _Jika aku ingin menyerah, jika aku_ _ **bisa**_ _menyerah,_

 _sudah sejak lama kulakukan._

 _Aku tak sedang jatuh cinta pada orang lain._

 _Aku masih mencintaimu._

 _Aku masih sangat mencintaimu._

 _Tapi kau tahu, dengan adanya jarak ini,_

 _aku akan selalu merindu._

 _Tiap malam, aku akan selalu menangisimu._

 _Tiap malam, aku akan selalu mengkhayal tentang pertemuan kita selanjutnya …_

 _yang entah kapan akan terjadi._

 _Dan saat itu kukatakan padamu, kau jadi akan mencemaskanku, 'kan?_

 _Lalu kau akan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

 _Lalu kau akan mengasihaniku yang selalu bersedih._

 _Lalu kita akan bertengkar,_

 _saling melukai_ _…_

 _saling menyakiti_ _…_

 _lagi._

 _Aku tak mau!_

 _Aku berharap, aku bisa lebih kuat, sampai saatnya kita benar-benar dipersatukan._

 _Aku berharap, aku bisa lebih tegar dan tak akan kalah dari jarak._

 _Sayangnya, aku masih Ino yang dulu._

 _Yang cengeng, yang selalu merajuk ingin meminta perhatianmu lebih,_

 _yang selalu meminta dikabari, yang selalu gelisah …._

 _Iya, aku masih sejelek itu._

 _Karena itu aku …._

 _._

― _bersorak terkuai._

 _._

 _[I love you too.]_

 _[Oyasumi.]_

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

* * *

 _Dear someone whom I love dearly,_

" _Genki wo dashite ne!"_

 _With love,_

Suu.


End file.
